Love Conquers All
by iiaminmisery
Summary: Nick and Jeff have known each other for years. They thought they knew everything about one another. Obviously not. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Nick and I have been friends for eight years. We know almost everything about each other; there isn't much I don't know about him. I know he hates thunder storms the best way to help him through is to cuddle with him on his bed watching cartoons with the volume up very loud.  
>He loves coffee (two and a half sugars). He likes to go to bed at 11.30 on a school night, loves horror movies - but always has nightmares and so the best way to comfort him is to cuddle with him in bed and so on. He knows all about me; how I hate horror movies but will watch them with him as long as we cuddle and I have a pillow to hide behind, Coffee is life (two sugars).<br>I always thought I knew everything about Nick, and I was sure he knew pretty much everything about me, but you find out that it isn't the case and everything changes.  
>The sun reflected off of the Dalton Lake and I sighed happily, looking over to my best friend who was staring out at the murky water. The summer was the best time for Nick and I to hang out, neither of us go home for the holidays and it means we get to spend more time together than we usually do for the whole year. It's the second week in and after spending the morning complaining how we were so bored, Nick suggested we sit by the lake for a while. At first I was dubious, but anytime I get to spend with Nick is great, so I agreed.<br>"Nickyyyyy," I moaned as I lied on my back looking up into the sky through the trees. "I'm soooo bored, can we do something?"  
>"How about we cool off in the lake?" he suggested, finally averting his eyes from the dirty water.<br>"But it's all disgusting in there..." I sighed. The next thing I know he is pulling me up and covering my eyes with his t-shirt that was laying on our blanket  
>"I have a surprise for you," he whispered, grabbing my hand.I freaked out momentarily and stiffened as I felt his hand touch mine, shivers running up my spine. I let him lead me to wherever he wanted to go and sighed as we stopped.<br>"Keep your eyes closed okay?" he said excitedly.  
>"Erm okay then, where are we?" I asked confusedly.<br>"Secret, Jeffy," he giggled. Man his laugh is the cutest thing I have ever heard. Everything is cute about him to be honest though; his beautiful eyes, his gorgeous smile. No. Jeff, you cannot think like this, he is your best friend and not gay. My totally heterosexual daydream was cut short as I found myself flying through the air into what I could only assume was the lake.  
>"NICK!" I shouted once I had emerged from under the water. I looked up, waiting for him to reply and sighed as I felt more water flying my way as he jumped in beside me.<br>"What?" he grinned, as he pushed his hair back from his face.  
>"You know what Nick! I told you this water was disgusting," I replied angrily. Nick burst out laughing.<br>"Loosen up Jeffy. I was only messing about and I bet you are so much cooler now," Nick said still smiling cutely at me; his eyes staring at mine gave me a confused look as I continued staring at him, mouth agape.  
>"Erm, so what shall we do now?" I asked awkwardly staring at my hands.<br>"How about this...?" I looked up and was met with water hitting my face again.  
>"Nickyyy," I complained, splashing him back. We decided it would be fun to splash water at each other like children for 20 minutes and when we were tired out from all the laughing and choking on the water we moved closer to each other, both stopping in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. His lips look so soft and beautiful. I wondered what they tasted like. Oh god I needed to stop that. That's when I noticed he was staring at my lips. He was leaning in; oh my, he was kissing me and so I kiss back.<br>"Wow," I exhaled as we rested our heads against each other, slowly opening our eyes.  
>"Erm, sorry, oh god, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he blurted out rushing to get out of the lake.<br>"Wait," I called after him. "Wait, do you...l-like me?" I asked as we jumped out of the water.  
>"Erm... Well, yeah, yeah I do... sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore if this is too awkward for you... It's fine I'll just leave you alone now and go to visit my…" I smiled before pressing my lips against his again, shutting him up. He deepened the kiss this time, his soft lips grazing against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry so I opened my mouth letting our tongues dance magically together.<br>"Sorry, I had to get you to shut up," I breathed, resting our foreheads against each other. He laughed breathlessly. "So… erm what does this mean...?" he asked, slightly confused.  
>"Well I.. I think I like you too…" I replied shyly.<br>"So. Jeff. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked sweetly.  
>"oh.. err.. yeah okay where shall we go? Why don't we go for a picnic? Oh my, Nicky how cute would that be? Can we nick?" I started jumping around getting excited before finding myself being hurled through the air and landing in the lake again. Apparently Nick prefers to throw me in water to shut me up instead of using my tactic and just kissing me.<br>"Heyyyy," I shouted whilst pouting. "What was that for?"  
>"Someone got a little over excited so I thought you could do with cooling off," he replied with a wink. "Give me your hand, we'll have the picnic."<br>Our first date was more perfect that I could have ever imagined. We went to the park with a picnic blanket and laid down under a tree I made ham and cheese sandwiches, packed some crisps, some cakes and a big bottle of Coca Cola and I ended up buying Nick and I an ice-cream each when he complained he was still hungry. After we finished our food he laid his head down on my chest and we sat the in a comfortable silence, caught up in our own thoughts as the day passed by.  
>"So, Nicky? How long have you been crushing on me for then?" I asked cheekily.<br>"Erm…Only…A… Few... Months," he replied, slowly getting quieter. "Didn't you notice me getting more affectionate?"  
>"Well, yeah but I didn't think anything of it really and besides, I thought you were straight..." I said slightly embarrassed. "Why did you kiss me?"<br>"Well I saw the way you was looking at me today and I thought you may have liked me so I thought, what's the harm in trying?" he giggled again.  
>"Well I'm glad you did, Nicky." We shared a quick but passionate kiss as we were in public. As the summer went by we went on more dates, Nick took me to the cinema to see the midnight screening of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. I took him out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. We were on our way home from our latest date. We went on a lunch date to breadsticks where Nick paid again. On the drive back from breadsticks there was a comfortable silence till I spoke up. "So Nick, where are we going now?"<br>"Well I'm not going to tell you that now am I?" he replied cheekily  
>"Whyyyy? You know how I hate surprises," I moaned. "We are almost there Jeff stop complaining!" he laughed.<br>We finally arrived back at Dalton, much to my surprise. "What are we doing here, I thought there was another part to the date..." I stated. "Oh my, I hope you wasn't thinking sex, Nick I'm not ready." I started "We haven't even started going out yet I'm not like.." He pulled me in for a quick kiss "You are so cute when you freak out and ramble on," he replied kissing my nose lightly. "Of course I wasn't thinking sex. Now follow me, Jeffy" he said as he skipped off. "Why did you bring us to the lake Nick? There is nothing to do here." I moaned as he laid the blanket down on the ground.  
>"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he replied sounding a little frustrated. "Sorry," I mumbled going to lay down. "Nope, before we lay down I need to ask you something," he grabbed my hands. I stiffened slightly still not used to the affection but soon relaxed into the touch.<br>"Okay, I like you so much and these past few weeks with you have been more amazing than the past eight years. It took me seven and a half to realise how much I liked you and now I've realised I don't want to let that go so will you, Jeffrey Sterling, be my boyfriend?" Holy fuck he just asked me out. Oh god I need to reply. Oh.. Ermm.."Of course. It took me so much longer to realise how I felt about you but it doesn't matter we got there in the end." I replied smiling so hard. We laid down for the rest of the afternoon, with my head on his chest whilst he played with my hair.  
>"Only a few more weeks until everyone comes back" Nick said as we got up to leave the lake.<br>"Oh, that means school is starting in a few weeks," I replied sadly."Don't. Be. Sad. Jeffy" he replied in between kissing my face until he got to my mouth. His breath ghosted over my lips  
>"Nick," I moaned under my breath. I grabbed the back of his neck to bring our lips together in a passionate kiss that ended all too quickly for my liking. We walked back to our dorm in silence until I closed the door.<br>"So, do we tell them or not as they don't know we are gay?" I asked as I went to sit next to Nick on the bed.  
>"I don't mind it's up to you, I'm sure they think we are together anyway," he replied moving closer to me. I laughed at that, it's true we are as close as two people could ever be. We were always sitting next to each other cuddled up, making sexual jokes and having private conversations.<br>The summer finally came to an end, much to my annoyance and everyone began to return to Dalton. Nick and I ran up to each of our friends as they returned, each time holding hands no one said a word but there were a few confused glances.  
>"This is going to be so fun," I said to Nick when we were back on our dorm that evening. Nick looked up at me confused<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Didn't you see the way they were looking at us?" I asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"No... I only have eyes for you baby" he smirked.  
>"Erg, stop being so cheesy. I prefer the old Nick, bring him back please," I replied, winking.<br>"Sorry," he mumbled into my lips as he went to kiss them, pulling away before he did.  
>"Nickyyy you are such a tease," I moaned childishly.<br>He just giggled and pushed me onto my... I mean our bed and straddled me, kissing a trail down my neck undoing my shirt at the same time. He pulled me up by the back of my neck kissing me passionately as he pulled my shirt off as I started to undo his buttons. He pushed me back down as he started to trail kisses lower down my chest.  
>"Oh my god, Nick?"<br>We both broke apart and I pushed Nick off of me as I saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God! Mom what are you doing here?" Nick asked worriedly.  
>"Can't I visit my son?" she responded.<br>"Is dad here?" he asked, his voice wavering, completely disregarding his  
>mom's question.<br>"No, he had to work." She smiled slightly. "Now can you explain what  
>happened please" She asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Erm... Well... Like..." Nick murmured.  
>"Nick and I are together Mrs Duvall" I replied, regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth. "I'm sorry." I added.<br>"It's okay Jeff, I always thought you two would be a cute couple," she  
>replied sweetly "How long have you been together?"<br>"One month tomorrow," I replied.  
>Nick grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I hope you aren't doing anything<br>tomorrow. I've planned something special." he said excitedly, sliding closer to me.  
>"Ah, I am sorry, I have got a hot date tomorrow Nicky." I said with a wink.<br>It wasn't till I heard Mrs. Duval's laughter that I remembered she was in  
>the room also. "Shit, forgot you were there" I said quietly.<br>"So, does dad know?" Nick asked apprehensively.  
>"Yes, but it's fine sweetie. You know we both accept you and I'm so happy<br>you finally got with Jeff - you two make a perfect couple," she replied,  
>beaming at her son.<br>"Thanks, Mrs. Duval" I replied, sadness washing over me. Oh, how I wish my  
>parents accepted me.<br>"No need to thank me, honey, and call me Emma."  
>My mom used to call me honey. I miss the sound her voice, well, when she<br>actually liked my existence.  
>Emma decided to stay for a while so that Nick and her could catch up. I hung around for a bit but after a while I left them alone, not wanting to get upset infront of them or intrude. I walked off to Blaine's room, hoping he could take my mind off things. Although all he goes on about is Kurt and one can only hear so much about a guy before going crazy, I didn't want to talk to anyone else right now.<br>I knocked lightly on the door.  
>"Hey Blaine, you in?" I called as I walked into his dorm to be greeted with the sight of Blaine making out with someone. Someone who wasn't Kurt. "Oh my God! I'm sorry I'll just go... Seb?"<p>

"Hey", Sebastian replied quietly, crossing his arms in front of him.  
>"What are you doing here? I am guessing that is your Dalton uniform sprawled out over the floor." I replied laughing.<br>"I-I uh, I just transferred here."  
>"And you're already half naked with Blaine? Wow you work fast." I raised an eyebrow, finding the situation confusing but also very amusing.<br>"Oh, yeah. Um, he was showing me around and then he showed me his room and  
>well, one thing led to another..." he laughed, biting his lip.<br>"Okay, well I'm just going to get going then and leave you two alone," I  
>said, walking away. "Oh, and welcome to Dalton, Seb.I hope we can catch up<br>once you've remove your tongue from Blaine's mouth," I stated with a wink  
>and slammed the door shut.<br>As that didn't work, I decided to visit Trent who's dorm was conveniently  
>only a few doors down.<br>Once again I found myself knocking on the dorm door and walking in on two  
>boys making out.<br>"Oh for fuck sake! Is everyone making out in this school now?" I shouted as I turned from the dorm where I had found Trent with his tongue stuck down Thad's throat.  
>Not really wanting to walk in on yet another homoerotic situation, I decided to leave the dorms and head outside for some fresh air. As I stepped into the warm, September air I saw Nick and his mom exchanging hugs and saying goodbye.<br>"Goodbye Emma, it was lovely to see you again," I said as I walked up to  
>them, smiling.<br>"Oh, there you are Jeff honey, we wondered where you had disappeared off  
>to," she replied caringly as she pulled me into an embrace.<br>"Sorry, went to talk to some friends," I replied, my voice wavering as I  
>realized how much I wanted my mom to care.<br>Nick and I stood, hand in hand, as we watched her drive from Dalton and into the distance, leaving us both behind in our own little world once again.

Later that evening, after a gruelling Warbler practice, Nick and I sat  
>cuddled up in bed. He kept staring at me, as though he wanted to say<br>something but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he was shut it  
>quickly and turn back to the television.<br>"Are you alright, love? Something seemed up earlier."  
>"I-I'm fine, it's nothing, honestly." I smiled wanly.<br>"Well obviously it does. You have been acting off since my mom turned up."  
>He asked, turning to me. "Oh, and I was thinking maybe we should tell your<br>parents now that mine know."  
>I stopped dead and moved from him. "No, no we can't, no. I don't want to.<br>Please can we not?" I begged, my eyes widening.  
>I can't tell him why and I can't tell them, I can't go back to hospital. Not again.<br>"Why?" He replied defensively. "Don't you want your parents to know about  
>us? Are you ashamed of me, Jeff?"<br>"No, of course not! No, I just can't. Nick please, please can we leave it?" I pleaded.  
>"But why, Jeff?" He asked angrily, staring right at me.<br>"I-I can't tell you and I can't tell them. Please, can we just leave this  
>now?" I replied, gulping as I watched my boyfriend grow angrier.<br>"No. We can't just leave it! I want to know what the fuck is going on, Jeff because if you can't even tell me something little like this, then maybe. Maybe we shouldn't be together! Why won't you just tell me? And why won't you tell your parents? You know what, you have never told me anything about your parents and yet you know everything about mine." Nick stood up, the volume of his voice increasing. I heard shuffling about outside the dorm and I realized our friends could possibly hear what was going on. "Well? Fucking answer me, Jeff."  
>"Because I don't want to go back into hospital, Nick!" I screeched before<br>letting my head drop into my hands.  
>"What?" Nick's expression softened and he looked at me in confusion and<br>concern rather than anger.  
>I sighed and ran my hands through my blonde hair, looking back up at him.<br>"When I came out to them a few years back, my dad didn't take the news too  
>well. He kept coming home drunk and if I did something slightly wrong he<br>would attack me and tell me it was because I had chose to live as a  
>homosexual to spite him. It ended up going on for a few months until one day I had enough and I tried to stand up to him. And, well, he attacked me and pushed me down the stairs. I-I ended up in hospital for a few weeks. I can't tell them. I don't want to get hurt by him anymore. I can't Nick. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell them I really do Nick but I can't deal with the pain. W-when I saw you and your mom today, it made me realize what I no longer have." I was facing him now, tears streaming down my cheeks. He stared at me from a few moments before moving closer and pulling me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head. "I am sorry, Nick. I am sorry."<br>"No, don't be. I am sorry I wasn't more understanding."  
>I moved back from him and smiled slightly. "Thank you."<br>He returned the smile and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Come on, let's go to bed. We are both tired and emotional and we have a long day tomorrow." I nodded and sauntered over to the bed, sliding in and snuggling up to Nick as he moved in next to me.  
>"Night, baby."<br>"Night, Nick."

"Morning, Jeff" Nick said as he kissed the top of my head. "Happy one  
>month."<br>"Happy one month," I replied leaning up to kiss him on the lips.  
>"Okay, so I planned the day so get ready in comfortable clothes and we shall leave." he said cheerily, moving back from the bed<br>"I'm guessing you won't tell me where we are going?"  
>He shook his head, grinning and bounded away, telling me he would be in his<br>car when I was ready.  
>I showered and dressed quickly and ran downstairs, jumping into his car<br>excitedly. Most of the time I hate surprises, but when it comes to Nick, I  
>don't mind them too much.<br>The drive from Dalton didn't take too long and we ended up arriving at the  
>park he had took me to on our first date. The sun shone brightly, despite it being September and we sat on a mat in the park, watching the world go by.<br>We ended up falling asleep after having an ice cream and so when we woke up later on, dusk had fallen over the now empty park.  
>"Come on, we're going to dinner." Nick smiled as he pulled me up from the<br>mat and kissed my lightly on the lips.  
>We got back into his car and after 10 minutes arrived at a posh Italian<br>restaurant. I smiled as we sat down in our own private booth. Italian was my favourite and Nick knew that very well.

We finally returned back to Dalton later on that evening after a lovely meal where Nick paid - much to my annoyance - and then a leisurely walk around Westerville. We came straight back to our dorm and agreed on a Harry Potter marathon to end a wonderful day.  
>"You are so perfect," I breathed, sitting up and straddling him.<br>"You're the perfect one," he replied, kissing down my face from my forehead until he reached my lips, grazing his against mine lightly. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the already very hot kiss.. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth, letting our tongues entwine.  
>He reluctantly pulled away when air became a must and kissed my lips lightly again before turning back to the TV. "We're missing the film," he breathed."I don't care," I replied as I pulled his face back down for another kiss.<br>We carried on watching the films till the early hours of the morning when we fell asleep. I smiled as I fell into a deep slumber. I had the most perfect boyfriend.

The next few weeks went by in a beautiful blur filled with Nick, his lips,  
>work and singing.<br>"But why don't you want them to know? Nick asked one evening, sounding  
>slightly annoyed as I told him that I wasn't ready to tell the Warblers<br>about our relationship.  
>"It's not that I don't want them to know. I-I just don't know how to do it."<br>I sighed. "And what if they tell their parents who tell my parents?"  
>"Oh for fuck sake, Jeff why does it always have to be about your fucking<br>parents?" Nick shouted. "It's not like they even give a fuck!"  
>I winced. It felt like a punch to the stomach.<br>"W-what? What the fuck, Nick!" I cried incredulously. I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes and I turned from my supposed boyfriend.  
>He paused. "Jeff, I-I didn't mean it like that." I turned to him and scoffed not caring for the tears lining my cheeks. "I-I, I was angry, I don't mean!"<br>"Oh fuck off, Nick. If you said it, you obviously meant it." I spat. "You  
>know what, fuck it. I am going for a walk."<br>"No, Jeff, wait!"  
>I closed my eyes as I shut the door behind me, sliding down to the floor and sighing. What had just happened?<br>"Jeff?"  
>I looked up to find Sebastian and Blaine standing over me, concerned<br>expressions on both of their faces.  
>"Oh, hey guys." I smiled wanly, standing and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "You alright?"<br>"Fine," Sebastian nodded. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, fine. Sorry. Um, I was just about to go for a walk but I was wondering if I could stay in your dorm tonight? Even if it's on the floor, I am not bothered."<br>Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, confused.  
>"Uh, yeah sure." Blaine said slowly. "Why?"<br>"Long story," I sighed. "Just don't tell Nick where I am, okay?"  
>They both nodded and turned and walked back the way they came.<br>"Hey, guys?"  
>They turned back around.<br>"You make a lovely couple," I smiled.  
>Blaine returned the smile. "Thank you, Jeff. Just remember, you'll find<br>someone too."  
>I nodded and watched as they turned the corridor. If only they knew.<p> 


End file.
